Impervious
by MydridFox09
Summary: Will messed up an attraction beam in Mad Science and needs Warren's help. But how far does superstrength go. WillxWarren. The summary is bad but you know you want to read it!


Hello everyone. I was watching Sky High and felt that WarrenxWill was a cute couple. I've also noticed how many hits I've had on my wedpage. It makes me so happy, so I decided to write a one-shot in honor of my sweet sixteenth birthday July 2. Hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or even a ray gun. If I did Steven Strait would be at my beck and call.

**Impervious**

**By: MydridFox**

The day stated out pretty ordinary for Warren Peace. Come to school, scare some freshmen, hang with the goodie goodie squad at lunch, then stay after to finish whatever detention/extra work he had for the day. Yep pretty damn normal; until after school that is. Warren was walking along the hallway of Sky High after school waiting for Will, who had asked him to meet him near the Mad Science Lab (Stronghold apparently doing worse in that class than any other in his schedule). Thinking of Stronghold just made him question how the teen had been acting lately. What with all the weird "going out of his way to avoid him", Warren hadn't found time to actually ask Will what was wrong.

'_Will has been acting weird. You'd think Layla would be helping him out or something but she was just as evasive as Will was'_ It became a well known fact that after a few months of dating Will and Layla mutually ended their relationship, finding that like most clichéd best friend-turned- girlfriend situation that they were better off as good buddies. Just as Warren came around the corner of next to the Mad Science Lad, he bumped into the cause of all his confusion; Will.

"Sorry Stronghold. Watch where you're going next time" Warren said, lending him a hand to help him up. Will grabbed the hand that was offered and stood, but didn't let go.

"Sorry Warren, but if you continue this chivalrous streak you're showing now, I might be less disinclined to watch out" Will purred sliding a bit closer to Warren than he normally would. The fire starter raised an eyebrow

"You okay there?"

"Of course I am" he replied "Well thanks for waiting. I can fly you home now, or we could go to my place and hang out. My parents went to Europe for the week." Warren thought about his big house beginning relatively empty since his mom had to go to India that month and replied "Sure whatever. Let's just go". He and Will walked to the front of the school and Will wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing, Will?"

"I'm flying us home that's what. And when we get there I have something to tell you"

The flight home was a quick and quiet endeavor and soon enough both boys were relaxing in the living room of the Stronghold house. Then Warren remembered that Will had to tell him something and he reminded him. With a slightly devious grin, the younger teen rose of the floor and told Warren to close his eyes. Doubtful, but still trusting his friend, he complied. There was some rustling around and then Warren felt a warm hand slide its way up his shirt. His eyes sprang open and he looked up to see Will with a somewhat glazed look in his eye.

"What the FUCK Stronghold!" he yelled pushing him back a little. Will just kept coming closer and closer. "What are you doing?"

"Warren, I think I need your help. Today in Mad Science we were making lust beams just of mild attraction and I blew it. Totally messed up and created something else and tried it on myself. That was why Medulla kept me after today; he wanted to check for side-effects or anything." During his speech, Will looked slightly distressed but that was mixed in with another more feral emotion "Medulla didn't find anything, but he told me to watch out for anything unusual attraction to someone. And back in the hallway I felt something but it was gone too quickly for me to take notice. But now it's a lot stronger and I really need you." He moved forward into Warren's lap and wrapped his arms around him "Please Warren, you're my best friend, the only one I trust to help me get over this. Please" Looking down at the helpless teenager in his lap, the multi-streaked superhero sighed and wrapped his arms around Will in turn.

"Ok I'll help. How do we fix this" At these words, Will perked up slightly and nuzzled into Warren's neck

"Thank you ,'Ren. I promise I'll owe you big time. I'll never ask for another fav-"

"Yeah Yeah, you owe me big but how do we fix it." Nuzzling turned into light kisses against skin that moved upward until Will's face was directly in front of Warren's. Will bit his lip and replied "Well Medulla said that intense emotions usually can negate the effects pretty quickly, but since mine was more powerful it would take a lot more than the normal ray would." Hearing this Warren sighed again and pressed his lips against Will's.

"There, you cured now?" The sophomore looked a bit disorientated before fixing his gaze on the senior's lips.

"No. It has to be much better than that" With that, Will smashed his lips against the Warrens and started one of the hottest kisses Warren had ever had. The intense emotions made him feel warm and comfortable and he noticed through the haze that he had lit up, but with Will being super strong, all it did was burn through their clothes. Briefly, the long-haired boy wondered how Will got so good at kissing before he surrendered himself to the heat.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Warren looked around the room and saw the reminders of the previous night. Clothes with frayed edges, pillows thrown everywhere and seeing Will's naked body laying next to him cover by the askew sheets. Will's eyes opened slowly and took in their surroundings before he turned over to his friend and gave a heartfelt smile. Seeing this, Warren felt relief that nothing in their friendship had changed, in fact he seemed to be more comfortable around his best friend, and his smile also meant one important thing; Will wasn't under the ray's effects anymore. Getting dressed together (Warren had an extra pair of clothes at Will's house for sleepovers) both boys ran out to catch the bus leaving for school.

A few hours later found Warren Peace in the M.S. Lab, working on the latest project; a miniature flamethrower. Professor Medulla, who was walking around checking on people, stopped at his desk to observe his progress.

"Ah Mr. Peace. I see your work is on par as per usual. Maybe it is your affinity for the nature of the element that is making it so easy" Smirking at one of the only teachers to gain his respect, Warren shook his head

"Not really. I just don't want what happen to Will to happen to me."

"And what happened to Mr. Stronghold that you don't want repeated"

Warren looked at the professor with a little confusion "Yesterday Will told me that he totally failed his attraction beam experiment"

"Well I believe he told you wrong, Mr. Peace" stated Medulla "In fact, Mr. Stronghold was one of the first people to be finished and also one of the volunteers to test the beams."

"But didn't you call him in after class"

"Yes, to discuss some missing assignments he lost, but he did very well in the lab yesterday" Warren snorted

"Yeah, I'll bet all those girls were trying to be the first person to use their rays to ensnare the famous hero" Here Medulla gave a chuckle

"Yes it was quiet the spectacle, but I suppose that's what happened when your parents are super heroes and you yourself saved they school. Thank goodness for that unexpected advantage of super strength or Mr. Stronghold might not have survived."

"Huh" asked the confused Warren

"Oh didn't Mr. Stronghold tell you. Apparently thanks to his power, he is impervious to any kind of attraction beam"

_**End**_

* * *

_Tada hope you liked it. Please review for my birthday_


End file.
